Greatest Battles/Transcript
Past Kai: What is he doing? Past Wu: He's protecting us. Past Zane: Go, Ninja. Go! Past Overlord: What are you doing? Let me go, you fool! Past Kai and Jay: No! Past Kai: What is he doing? Past Wu: He's protecting us. Kai: Nya, what's happening? Nya: You're caught in a data loop. Zane's mind keeps pulling you back to this moment. This is the memory that was locked inside the Ninjigma. This is the power of Mandom! Zane: This is my battle with the Digital Overlord. This is where I died. Overlord: Free at last! I've waited so long for my revenge. Nya: Whatever this thing is, it's not the Overlord. It must be leftover code from the Overlord virus hidden in Zane's programming. Cole: How did it survive all of Zane's reboots and system wipes? Zane: I can as-assure you my security s-s-software is up to date. Nya: Too up-to-date. You locked this memory away, even from yourself. Zane: I felt so alone. Nya: The virus was locked away with that loneliness, growing stronger. Overlord: Strong enough to corrupt your friend. And soon the six of you will be nothing but another memory for me to erase. Kai: Not if we can help it. (He changes the memory.) Cole: Kai, you jumped is out of the data loop. Jay: We beat the real Overlord before. This cheap copy doesn't stand a chance. Nya: Kai might be on to something. Now that the virus is exposed, I can reroute the data generated by your memories directly into its source code. Jay: So we just think about fighting other things, and use that to fight this thing? Awesome! Kai: This is my kind of puzzle. Past Kai: You're fired! Nya: It's working. Kai: Let's give this virus a strong dose of Spinjitzu. Past Cole: Earth! Past Kai: Fire! Past Zane: Ice! Past Jay: Lightning! Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Nya: Tornado of Creation downloaded. Overlord: You think your puny Spinjitzu can achieve what the First Spinjitzu Master himself could not? Zane: Spinjitzu is not the only technique we know. Past Wu: The Swooping Crane. Pinching Crab. Past Zane: Falcon Vision. Cole: Yeah. Don't forget a little move known as the Triple Tiger Sashay. Past Cole: Triple Tiger Sashay. (Growls.) Kai: I think your Earth Punch might be a little more effective. Cole: Oh, right. Overlord: Two can play at this game. Past Jay: No! Past Garmadon: Bye, bye! Past Kai: Who's next? Cole: All this proves is that we can take a hit and still keep fighting. And just think how much stronger we are now. Kai: Cole's right. We are stronger. And we have our greatest victories right at our fingertips to prove it. Past Cole: I'm slipping! Past Kai: Ugh. Don't let up. Nya: The virus is fighting us back with our own memories. Think of some weapons, guys. I might be able to use that memory data to get the upper hand. Kai: A Ninja never forgets his first Golden Weapon. Past Cole: Going somewhere? Overlord: (Laughs.) Your attempts are futile. Zane: They do not s-s-seem to be having desired effects. Perhaps using them together? Cole: Yes. Come on, Mega Weapon. Past Garmadon: Yes. It's working. The Mega Weapon doesn't have the power to destroy. It only has the power to create! Jay: You heard Lord Garmadon. The Mega Weapon only creates. In case you hadn't noticed, we need to destroy. I know the perfect thing. Aw, man. Lloyd: Too random. We need a plan. Jay: Sorry. In my defence, they looked really cool. Nya: You better come up with something fast. I don't know how much longer I can keep Zane online. Cole: Roger that. Less memory lane, more... Jay: Sword alley? Kai: We need to think outside the box. Jay: Ah-ah-ah. Outside the Ninjigma. Cole: If we can use any weapon we want, that means every weapon, not just ours. Past Wu: Our only hope was four blades, hastily forged from Chronosteel—the Time Blades. Chronosteel is the only metal that can absorb Elemental Energy. Zane: Using an en-n-nemy ar-ar-arsenal against an enemy makes some s-st-st-strategic s-s-sense. Past Kai: Ice. Kai: He never saw it coming. Overlord: You will never defeat me. You cannot even protect this cave from my reach. What hope do you have of saving Ninjago? Lloyd: Are you kidding me? Kai: Why isn't it working? Jay: Oh, I wish Master Wu were here. He'd know what to do. Past Wu: If we dwell too long on what's missing, we fail to see what can be gained. Kai: Master Wu might be gone, but he's still with us. Past Wu: In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear will your heart be free. Past Cole: What if we've done enough training? What if we've reached out True Potential? What if we're ready? Past Kai: All this training, all of these battles we've had with skeletons and the Serpentine. We've persevered through so much. We can't just give up now. Past Zane: I faced my fear. When I realized it wasn't something in front of me that help me back, but something inside you, I found a deeper power. Overlord: (Laughs.) Past Jay: Nya. The poison hit you, too. Nya: Don't listen. Overlord: (Laughs.) Nya: The virus is trying to use your own memories against you. Past Kai: Master? Is he... Past Nya: He's still here, but not for long. Cole: There must be something we're forgetting. Jay: I don't think Wu's training covered this. Kai: Come on, guys, think. Jay: We have been thinking. I feel like the only super powerful enemy we haven't talked about is Lloyd, and we never had to fight him. Past Wu: Lloyd. Past Lloyd: Hello, uncle. I'm glad you brought the Ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash. Muahaha! Past Cole: To the dirt! Kai: Jay, you're a genius. Jay: I am? Past Wu: What is the best way to defeat an enemy? It is to make them your friend. Past Kai: We're going to teach you everything we know. Past Jay: And make sure you're prepared for that fight. Past Cole: 'Cause as we all know, good will always stand up to evil. Past Zane: And Ninja will always stand up for what is right. Kai: Our most powerful weapon has never been our swords or Elemental Powers or even our training. It's been our friendship. Past Zane: If this is how we're going to go down, I am proud to be fighting alongside my brothers. Cole: Of course. The only way to beat a bad memory is to focus on good memories instead. Jay: I say let's show 'em what we Ninja are all about. Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Overlord: No. Past Cole: Glad you guys are my friends. Let's do the whip! Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Past Cole: Now come here, you shiny new tin can. Past Zane: One team, one dream! Past Jay and Cole: Hey! Past Kai: We're a team. Past Cole: Now you're talking. Past Jay: We're a team, and that means we're all responsible. Past Zane: As iron sharpens iron... Past Kai: Brother sharpens brother. Past Jay: We're a team. We stick together. Overlord: This can't be. Past Zane: Let's do it again! Past Jay and Cole: Hey! Past Kai: I guess you could say we learned we don't need all the fancy stuff. We just need each other. Past Jay: Hey, we all have our bad days. We'll pick you up, so next time, you can return the favor. Past Cole: We're in this together. Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Overlord: What...is...h-h-happening? (The Ninja got sent out of Zane's head.) Cole: We're out. Kai: We did it. We did do it, right? Nya: Every last byte of the virus is gone. Jay: Is Zane okay? Nya: All systems online and operational. He must still be inside repairing the damaged files. Kai: We're with you, Zane. Zane: You were always with me. Past Wu: I am proud of you, Zane. One day, I promise we will find your family. Past Zane: But I've already found them. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Episodes